Earning Trust
by Princess Aziza
Summary: After Edward left Bella, she had three kids and moved to New Hampshire. Six months after she moved,the Cullens move to the same town. The kids trust Edward, but will he ever win Bella back? Is she ready for that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I had this idea running through my mind for a while. It's another Edward-Left-Bella-Pregnant story, but she had triplets instead of just one kid. The each have their own powers, which will be revealed next chapter. I hope I do a good job on this story. **

**Unknown POV**

My brother, sister, and I were waiting for our mother to come back from hunting. My brother was playing the piano Mom got for him a few weeks ago. The only rule concerning the piano was that he could only play it when she wasn't there. So, a couple times a week, he got to play for a few hours. She never told us why he couldn't play when she was around, but we knew. Dad.

I was playing my flute, while my little sister was singing. Mom never cared if we played or sung when she was around. We each had a musical ability. Mom had a lovely singing voice, but she rarely used it. Whenever my sister started humming one of our brother's songs he composed, her eyes would flash with pain.

My sister stopped singing and her eyes glazed over. Not uncommon, so I kept playing- until I realized my brother was standing right next to us, a victorious smile on his face. Our sister started bouncing up and down.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried. "They're coming! They're moving near the lake, and Daddy's with them!"

I smiled. I couldn't wait. "When?"

"Tonight, at about eight o' clock." My brother looked a little worried. I brushed his arm.

_What's wrong? _

He sighed. "Anybody who would leave Mom is stupid. And what if he doesn't like us?"

I scoffed. "Please. You've seen his face in Marie's visions, and according to you, he's depressed. I can't believe for one second that Dad didn't love her. Anyways, I was thinking that after Mom puts us in bed, we could go over to their house. We'll leave a note for Mom telling her not to worry, we'll be back by eight tomorrow morning, it'll be fine," I said aloud.

Marie's smile faded. "Mom's coming," she whispered.

I was playing "The Sugar Plum Fairy" on my flute when Mom came in.

After Mom tucked us in, I turned over to look at Marie. She held up three fingers when Mom when into her room. She put down one, then another. When she put down the second finger, I teleported out of the house and followed Marie's trail.

**Alice POV**

I glanced at Edward worriedly. Being surrounded by humans on an airplane when you're a vampire is bad enough, but it's pure torture when you haven't hunted for a while. Edward's frighteningly black eyes told me that he hadn't hunted in at least two weeks. After Emmett and Jasper dragged him back from Rio three days ago, he ignored our pleas to go hunting and holed himself up in his room. His depression alone was so strong, Jasper had to leave the house. Later, he told me that Edward's feelings were so strong, only Bella could break through them.

Edward winced slightly, his eyes tightening, but he gave no other signs of agony. Not even my family noticed something was wrong. Only Jasper winced, rubbing his chest. I rubbed my hand against his back soothingly.

_Sorry, but you're the one who decided to leave her. _

Edward looked back out the window.

"I know," he whispered.

Our new house in Manchester, New Hampshire was basically the same as our one back in Forks, with a couple of extra rooms. One was a spare bedroom and the other one was going to be Edward's piano room. I didn't know why we needed the spare bedroom, but I knew we did. There was another difference- the staircase wasn't a spiral one, just straight.

"Edward, go hunt," Carlisle said the minute we stepped inside. Edward shook his head and headed for the staircase. Emmett blocked his path.

"I'll go hunting tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow," Edward sighed. His voice was lifeless.

"Promise?" Carlisle searched his eyes for any deception. Edward nodded. Carlisle stepped out of his way. I sighed and went to follow him.

There was a faint shimmering noise, then three heartbeats. Something leapt at Edward, and I just happened to be a couple of steps behind him. Edward froze before wrapping his arms around the girl. I saw her now, a little girl no older than five years old. Her curly bronze hair fell to the center of her back. She had her eyes closed, clutching Edward tightly and smiling. I gasped.

"What's a kid doing in our house?" Emmett asked.

"How did children get in our house in the first place?" Jasper asked. Children?

I looked down for the first time and noticed another girl clutching Edward's leg. She had brown hair just like Bella. Her face had most of the same features, but she had Edward's lips. Her dark green eyes were fixed on Edward's face.

"Edward…?" I asked. He turned around to look at me, confused.

"Welcome home, Daddy," the girl in his arms whispered. I turned to look at Rosalie, mouth open in shock. Everybody was just as shocked as I was.

* * *

**Okay, does anyone want to guess who the first girl is? I'm hoping it's obvious. Next chapter will start off in Edward's POV. Yeah, very short chapter, but I can't add anything without combining chapters 1 and 2. Unless you want that...nah, I'll try to update by tomorrow, because i won't get it tomorrow. **

**It's allmost Christmas! I'm so happy! Reviews will be one of the best Christmas presents i can get!**

**ASHLEY**


	2. Edward's Children

**Wow! Two chapters in one day! I think that's a record for me. **

**Disclaimer: Why do I keep forgetting these? I don't own Twilight. **

**Edward POV**

I gasped. I couldn't believe it, but at the same time I did. I was a father. But how? Vampires couldn't have children. Everybody's thoughts were jumbled.

_Incubus, _the boy behind me thought. I turned and saw…me. It was a miniature version of me, about seven years old, and the hair was brown instead of bronze, but he could be my kid brother.

"Ness, why don't you let go of Dad and we can explain things? Their thoughts are killing me," he said. My daughter groaned, but pulled back. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into mine. She frowned.

"Daddy, go hunt."

"Like I told Carlisle, I'll hunt in the morning." I smirked.

_Edward, I don't understand, _Carlisle and Rosalie thought at the same time.

"Marie, you're gonna have to let go of dad's leg unless you want to go hunting with him," my son joked.

"That's fine," Marie, my other daughter, said.

"Alice," I said.

Alice picked Marie up and spun her around. Marie giggled.

"Alice, I'm gonna get dizzy!"

"Okay, sweetie. Why don't we go sit down?" Alice suggested.

Ness jumped down from my arms and followed Alice, leading her brother. When Esme saw him, she gasped.

_Edward, he's definitely your son. What's his name? _

"EJ Swan," my son said before I could answer. "EJ stands for Edward Jasen. My first and middle name combined."

Emmett groaned. "Great, _another _mind reader!"

EJ chuckled. "Yes, but unlike Mom or Dad, my sisters and I can sleep. I can't read minds then."

"Lucky," I whispered. EJ looked at me, confused. "You don't want to know."

"Daddy, go hunting!" Marie cried. I sighed and ducked out the back door.

**Rosalie POV**

I looked in disbelief at the children in front of me. It's not fair. Why did Edward get the children? I would give anything to be able to have a child, to be human, again.

"Rosalie, don't blame Dad," EJ whispered. "He didn't know humans could get pregnant. It's called an incubus. The male version of a succubus, you've heard of them. It's very uncommon, and no mother has been able to survive the birthing process."

"But what about Bella?" Alice cried. EJ smirked.

"She's the exception to the rule. And she's now a vampire."

"What?" Emmett gasped. "How? Who? When?"

"I did, right after we were born, and my teeth are the only teeth in our family's besides Mom's that are venomous."

"How did I not see that?" Alice wailed. Marie giggled again.

"Alice, please calm down," Jasper begged.

"Renesmee, please show Alice your power," EJ said.

"Nope, I wanna wait till Daddy gets back." Renesmee stuck her tongue out at her brother. EJ rolled his eyes.

"When will he get back?" Renesmee asked. Marie and Alice both closed their eyes at the same time. Alice's flew open almost immediately.

"I don't know, he keeps changing his mind."

"In about three hours," Marie announced. We looked at her.

"Thank you, Marie," Renesmee said.

"Another psychic?" Alice mumbled.

"Actually, not completely. I can only see my siblings and parents. Oh, and you guys when you're in the same room." Marie shrugged.

"So, anything that affects your family-"

"No," Marie cut Carlisle off. "If Emmett decided to break Dad's piano-which, by the way, you do and he will murder you- I would only see Dad's reaction."

Renesmee yawned.

"Bed time for the children," Esme announced. She picked Renesmee up from the couch.

"Jasper, can you carry me up?" Marie asked sleepily.

"Sure," Jasper said, shocked. Alice passed Marie to him and he followed Esme upstairs.

"I knew we'd need that extra bedroom," Alice said.

**Renesmee POV**

"Hey, Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, honey?" Esme replied.

"Can you wake us up when Daddy gets home?"

Esme nodded. "Okay."

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Marie woke me up by screaming in my ear. I jolted out of bed.

"Ow! What was that for?" I cried. Rosalie was in the room, soothing her.

"Oh, no!" EJ breathed. I turned to him to ask what was going on, but he shimmered out before I got a word in.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Is she hurt?" Esme asked, worried. Suddenly, there was a clamor of voices.

"Is it Edward?"

"Where's EJ?"

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Hold on, I'm trying to see."

"Will you all please be quiet!" I cried. It was silent immediately, broken only by Marie's whimpers.

"She's going to break them!" she whispered.

My eyes widened. "She found them?"

Marie nodded from Rosalie's arms. "I just hope EJ gets there in time."

"Will somebody please tell us what's going on?" Emmett cried. I looked at him.

"Mom found the CD Dad made, and the pictures. She's going to shred the pictures and break the CD into little pieces."

Alice gasped. "She wouldn't!" We nodded. "Why?"

I smiled sadly. "Why do you think, Alice? Mom was very depressed when you guys left. In fact, she would have been a zombie if she hadn't realized she was pregnant with us. But when she looks at EJ, she still winces. He looks so much like Dad."

EJ chose that moment to shimmer in. He held the CD Dad made for Mom on her eighteenth birthday in one hand and a few pictures in the other.

"Oh, EJ! You got them!" Marie gasped.

EJ nodded. "Mom found the note I left, and she found me. I had to promise that we'd be home by ten. She flipped."

"I would too, if my children went missing in the middle of the night," Esme said.

"Of course," EJ said under his breath.

"We left her a note," I said, defending my brother.

"Edward's back," Alice suddenly announced.

**Edward POV**

"Alice, what happened?" I asked, taking Marie from Rosalie's arms.

"Daddy!" Marie cried, hugging me tightly. "Mommy was going to break the CD you made her into little pieces and tear your pictures. EJ stopped her."

"Why would she do that?" I asked in horror. I promised her no more reminders. How did she find her CD?

"We found them a few weeks ago, while Mom was out hunting. We hid them in my room, under my bed, and Marie saw that Mom found them," EJ told me.

"She's not happy with you, Daddy," Marie added solemnly.

I sighed. "I didn't expect her to be."

* * *

**So now you've met the Swan children. EJ is technically the oldest, followed by Renesmee, then Marie. Renesmee's power is the same as in the book, and Marie has another power that will be revealed later. **

**ASHLEY**


	3. Bella's Rant and the Kids' Powers

**Almost five months. Very short chapter. Don't kill me, I was too busy getting over a bad review I got. then i get a review today asking if I was going to finish this, and I realized one person's opinion doesn't matter in the scheme of things. So, thank you everyone.**

**This chapter's sorta a filler, but we find out Marie's other power and how Bella found the CD and pictures. this explains how Bella survived giving birth to the triplets. **

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like Stephenie Meyer? No. So, obviously, I do not own twilight.

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

When I get my hands on the three of them, they're gonna be grounded for eternity! They think that they can go off and do whatever they please just because they can teleport? EJ's gonna get it worst, using his puppy dog eyes and a mental image of his sisters' faces to get me to go along with him.

I raced through the woods, trailing a herd of deer that unfortunately caught my attention. I thought back to a few hours ago, when I found what was under EJ's bed.

_Flashback_

"_Where did you go?" I asked myself, worried out of my mind. If your kids disappeared with only a note on their bed, you would be, too. I had come up when I couldn't hear their heartbeats anymore and found a note on Marie's pillow. _

_**Mom, we went out because we know you want to be alone. Marie also saw someone in one of her visions, and we really want to meet them. Don't worry, we'll be fine. See you in a few hours. **_

_**EJ**_

"_Don't worry. That's like telling a vampire not to drink blood!"_

_I looked around for a clue as to where they could have gone, who they could have met. I noticed a few pieces of paper sticking out from under EJ's bed. Curious, I knelt down to retrieve them. Under the bed on top of it was a CD case. I pulled it out, too. First I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. But no. It was the same CD Edward gave me for my birthday. So the paper must be the pictures. I was just about to crush the CD in my hand when a smaller hand grasped mine. _

"_Mom, please! Don't." _

_EJ's voice was so sad, I dropped the things on the bed and looked at him. My baby practically had tears in his eyes. _

"_You went to see your father." It wasn't a question. _

_He nodded. "Yes. They live close, but not too close. We'll be back before ten tomorrow morning. It's almost midnight now." _

_I growled. "He thinks that after six months, he can just walk into my life again?" _

_EJ shook his head. "They didn't even know we lived here." _

_Oh, great. They were all here. Just what I needed. _

"_If you're not home by ten on the dot, I am going to drag you out by your ears and ground you from now until the Apocalypse!"_

_EJ nodded and picked up the pictures and the CD and shimmered out of the room._

_End Flashback_

I huffed and tackled a large buck. Its blood flowed into my mouth like water. When it was dead, I buried it and headed back to the house Grams left in her will for me.

**Renesmee POV**

I blinked, wondering where I was for an instant before last night flooded back to me. I grinned. We succeeded! We found Daddy.

EJ laughed from the doorway. "Yes, we did, baby sister."

I pouted. _If anyone's the baby, it's Marie. _

"If anyone's the baby," Dad whispered as he walked in with Marie in his arms, "it's Emmett."

We laughed when we heard his voice float up toward us, offended. "Hey! Eddie, your kids aren't very nice!"

"Oh, we're nice, Uncle Emmett. We're just not nice to you."

Alice peeked in, clothes in hand.

"Mini me's got spunk!"

**EJ POV**

After breakfast, I looked at the clock and realized we had two hours before we had to be back home.

"Ask us questions quickly, and try not to think too much at once."

"I'll point to someone, and they can ask one question." Marie pointed to Dad first. "And 'where do I start' counts as your question. Same with demonstrations," she added.

Dad smirked. "Okay. What are your powers?"

Ness grinned. "I can project my thoughts into someone's head."

"I can read thoughts."

"See the future of my family- Mom, Dad, Renesmee, EJ, and me- and I can heal people," Marie chirped.

"And we can all teleport," we finished in unison.

Their mouths hung open. Amazing vampires. I grinned with my sisters. Priceless.

* * *

**710 ish words. too short after so long a time of not posting. But, hey. **

**Question: Any Blood ties fans out there? I found it at the library on DVD and I am now hooked! Give me anything with vampires, I love it. Crime fighting vampires? Double yummy chocolate cake. **

**ASHLEY**


End file.
